Children of Creation: Kanto Beginings
by Ember Ketchum
Summary: Ash and Embers were two abused children until they were almost killed in a not so accidental house fire. Join them as they travel through the regions to be the best tag team there ever was, discover their ancestors, their resting and what a real friend truly is. OOC Ash.
1. Prologue

Our story is a small house in the town of pallet. Constant screams could be heard. There were two small kids laying on the floor.

One was a male with spiky raven black hair, chocolate brown orbs for eyes and small "z" marks on his cheeks. The second was a smaller no doubt younger female. She had raven black hair with a bang covering her right eye. She had the same "z" marks on her cheeks. She also had cat like ears and an orange and white tipped Fox tail. These children were the 7 year old boy Ash and the 5 year old girl Ember. When Ember was 4 she was kidnapped by team rocket, she got away but ended up with the side effects we see now. These children were unusually bright for their age but unfortunately their parents hated the idea of kids as smart as them. So they beat them and they quickly learned not to say anything smarter than their age when their parents were around although sometimes they screwed up and let something slip. Everyday the two would go to a clearing in the woods and meet with two pichu had the same story. They had unusually well control of their electrical attacks. Slowly both teams of siblings taught each other things. The humans pokespeach and pichu evolution line. The pokemon sign language and human habits. One day they found a couple of riolu and greeninja the four being abandoned because they're "weak."

Both sets of siblings learned martial arts and aura from the riolu. Greeninja taught them the art of the ninja, sneaking through the shadows. Mew the mother of pokemon herself (disguised as a persion) watched the young children. Arcecus the god of all pokemon (also disguised as a persion) kept humans away from their little family. Though one dreadful Ash and Embers parents got fed up of them and packed their stuff. They then set fire to the house and moved to a different region. Mew teleported them out and explained the situation though both children were ecstatic because they were free from their parents. Arcecus programmed two pokedexes for the two children and set them for an island. They captured their friends and left for the island.


	2. Hiatus

I'm so sorry I just can't come up with anything at the moment this will be a temporary hiatus not a year long wait like some thank you for understanding

-Pikachuetta


	3. Crushing the Rock Badge

Ages:

Ash- 12

Ember - 10

Brock - 16

5 years later...

Ash and Ember grew leaps and bounds since that dreadful day. Their pichus had yet to evolve and were wearing everstone bracelets until they reached level 50 then they would evolve to Pikachu but never Raichu too many bad memories rested on that name, let alone the actual form. Ember loved hiding in the shadows before just waltzing out and scaring people. She was very advanced in her aura training and could fluently speak pokespeach as well as human. She also learned to control her tail and ears and now had the elegance and grace of a cat pokemon. She absolutely ADORED the eevee evolution line. Her team is Pichu, Riolu and Eevee. Like his sister Ash was also advanced in aura training and adored scaring people. He was also good with pokespeach and his movements were graceful and flowy. Both children were very agile and could easily scale a mountain without trying. They were also extremely good looking but were as dense as a couple of bricks. Today both children were heading out on their journey and that's where our story begins...

Meema we're leaving now called Ash. He was wearing a red and white baseball cap with a pokeball symbols on the front, red fingerless gloves, loose jeans, and a black undershirt with a blue vest with yellow stripes. Mew with her persion disguise walked up with teary eyes. My hatchlings are all grown up she wailed. Meema we're mons now complained Ember. She was wearing a blue undershirt, with a long sleeve grey jacket. It had a blue pokéball symbol on the right of the chest, she was also wearing skinny jeans with a tail hole cut out of it. To top it off she had red fingerless gloves. You'll always be hatchlings in my eyes. Before she teleported them to the entrance of Pewter City and they rushed towards the restaurants. They may be smart but they couldn't cook for their lives. They got to a restaurant they ordered literally everything on the menu and ate it in a span of five minutes. They then paid (and apologized for eating all the food they had for a week) and left for the gym. Who goes there called a voice.[it's Brock ] Its Ash and Ember Ketchum of Pallet town. Ash and Ember took a spot on one end of the battle feild confusing Brock. One of you has to go up to the bleachers. No stated Ember we looked through the rule books nothing against it. Ok this will be a one on one double battle against the gym leader Brock and the challengers Ash and Ember Ketchum begin.

Geodude and Onyx let's rock n roll!

Pichu I choose you/Pichu walk all over them! Brock gave a sceptical look and asked you do know your in a rock gym with two basic staged electric types. Two nods. Okay... Geodude Earthquake, Onyx rockslide! Pichu Ash cried jump and use quick attack to bounce off the rocks! Then quick attack powered iron tail finished Ember. At the drop of a dime the battle was over and the results were...

Onxy and Geodude are unable to battle the match goes to the challengers. All right we got the bolder badge the kids yelled posting. Pi Pichu pi! Yelled their partners. Hey can I travel with you guys Brock questioned. Can you cook asked Ember. Yes. Welcome aboard Ash shouted. Then they removed the everstone bracelets from the pichus and they immediately evolved into Pikachu. Hooray our journey continues they yelled running into the sunset.


	4. The Legend Of the Moonstone

It was a lovely day in the pokemon world. Ash, Ember and their new traveling buddy Brock Slate are moving towards Cerlian city but at the moment they are taking a snack brake...

This is great Brock cheered Ash with a full mouth. Yeah even better than the food from the restaurant added Ember. Aw you guys are just being nice I'm not that good said Brock blushing. No really it's great in fact...said Ash. A screeching noise was heard so they packed up and ran (Actually Brock ran the other two sprinted) towards the sound. When they got there they found a man wearing round glasses and a white lab coat being attacked by a flock of zubat. Storm thundershock commanded Ember. The Pikachu charged up and then hit the whole flock of zubat(plus the man). The flock flew into the cave except one that was flying in confused circles. Brock took pity and caught the poor thing if only to get it out of the sunlight. I'm alive, I'm alive it's all thanks to you that I'm alive yelled the man. Mr. Are you...started Ash. Never call me _mister,_ math, science Seymour the Scientist said the now identified Seymour. If he doesn't stop talking like that I'm gonna zap stated Pikachu honestly. Go ahead I won't stop you whispered Ash. Pikaaaaa... charged Pikachu hopping onto the ground. Ash and Ember immediately stepped back. Chuuuu fired the mouse. Seymour and Brock (who didn't move in time) were shocked again. Now that we have your _attention_ Ember said helping Brock to his feet, we need to know what's wrong and why the zubat were out here in the first place. There are lights up in the caves said Seymour. But aren't there always lights up so travelers can get through questioned Brock. Yes, but these lights are way too bright for the pokemon to deal with so they're confused and angry answered Seymour. Why would someone do this asked Ash giving a Sandshrew some water. It's because of the legendary rock known as the Moonstone. The Moonstone asked Brock. Meema told us about the Moonstone once said Ember thoughtfully. Wasn't it a huge meteor that crashed into Earth and can evolve certain pokemon. Yes exactly said Seymour I believe pokemon came from space too. What questioned Ember. Sorry to self-destruct your electrode but the only pokemon from space is deoxis and that came as a virus at first Ash said strictly. Clef, clef, cleffa they heard. It's a cleffa shouted Ash. It's so cute said Ember. Cleeeeefffffffaaaaa they heard. Cleffa is in trouble. So they rushed as fast as they could to cleffa. Who are you asked Ash.

Prepare for trouble you're not a real threat.

And make it double we'll beat you without breaking a sweat.

(While they're talking they have freed cleffa and are filling their pokemon in on the situation.)

To protect the world from devastation

To unite all people within our nation

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reaches to the stars above

Jessie

James

Team rocket blast off at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth that's right.

Cool two talking Meowths pokeball go shouted Ash and Ember at same time. What asked the rockets. The pokeballs hit the Meowths and sucked them in before shaking. After about ten seconds the pokeballs dinged. All right they cried picking up the pokeballs and attaching them to their belts. Oh well said Jessie they were weak anyway. But Jessie asked James. They were our partners. Big woof they've been caught they're not our partners. Storm/Pikachu double thunderbolt. A huge explosion happened and blasted off the villains. I wonder how this pokemon food taste questioned Ash at dinner. He ate a piece and immediately spit it out coughing. WAY too much seasoning Brock wheezed Ash. Okay Brock said I'll gone it down next time. Hey cleffa wants to show us something Pikachu said to Ash. Okay hey guys cleffa has something to show us be said gesturing to the jumping exited pink star. So they packet up and followed. When they got there clefairy were dancing around a huge rock. The Moonstone said Ash in astonishment. What are they doing questioned Seymour. What are they doing Pikachu. The electric mouse made several gestures and sound and Ash said the clefairy ... dance... no pray to the Moonstone. Just then the Moonstone glowed a bright white and a part of it blew off and pieces landed on the clefairy evolving them into the ever rare Clefable. Well it's time for us to leave said Ember outside. I've decided to stay and study the clefairy said Seymour. Well then have a good time Seymour said Brock as they walked off and our story continues...

 ** _Okay when ember says walk over over them it's just that I'm a digi-fan too and that's renamons battle order._**

 ** _Two storm is her Pikachu_**.


End file.
